


Blind Date

by Doc_Cairo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connieswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Cairo/pseuds/Doc_Cairo
Summary: Unofficial Connieswap Omake!After getting zapped, Connie and Peridot find themselves temporarily blind. Everything works out nicely though.Wholesome Connverse, with a hint of more mature Lapidot.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Connie Swap Omake Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673391) by [BinaryGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryGeek/pseuds/BinaryGeek), [br42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/br42/pseuds/br42), [BurdenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdenKing/pseuds/BurdenKing), [citrusella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella), [CoreyWW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW), [Cyberwraith9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwraith9/pseuds/Cyberwraith9), [Darkspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit), [Japkot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japkot/pseuds/Japkot), [leo60228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo60228/pseuds/leo60228), [MjStudioArts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjStudioArts/pseuds/MjStudioArts), [MK_Foodshops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Foodshops/pseuds/MK_Foodshops), [SilverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScribe/pseuds/SilverScribe), [TheInvaderZim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInvaderZim/pseuds/TheInvaderZim), [Unwary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary/pseuds/Unwary), [Wierdkid20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/Wierdkid20). 



“Well that was a disaster.” Connie muttered.

 

“It could have been worse.” Steven replied, gripping her hand and leading her carefully off the warp pad. She appreciated the gesture, but she could navigate the house blindfolded. Which at this point she basically was. Behind her, she heard a yelp and the clang of limb enhancers hitting floor.

 

“Janking disruptor…” She heard Peridot mutter just faintly, she clearly wasn't meant to hear. “Lapis!”

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission. An abandoned homeworld R&D facility to scavenge for parts, who's security drones were more intact than expected. And one had zapped all three of them with some kind of experimental weapon. It had no effect on Steven. But Connie and Peridot had seen a blinding flash of light, like a flashbang with no sound.

 

It had been half an hour and neither of them had their sight back.

 

The temple door opened and Connie felt another presence in the room. A smug blue presence.

 

“Hey.” Lapis said calmly, and then took a bite out of something.

 

“Lapis, we've got a problem!” Peridot shouted at her. Somehow losing her vision was making her compensate with higher volume.

 

“With the floor?” Lapis joked.

 

“No!” Peridot shouted as she stood up. “Connie and I got zapped with an era one prototype disruptor and…” Lapis started snickering. “What's so funny?”

 

“Miss Peridot's looking the wrong way…” Steven whispered in her ear. Serious as the situation was, she felt herself smile as the two sat down on the living room sofa.

 

“Sorry Dot, go on.”

 

“The disruptor disabled our optical senses.” Peridot said. “I know how to correct this, but I can't construct the device while literally blind! I'm gonna need your hands…”

 

“Phrasing.” Lapis did something that made Peridot yelp ever so slightly. Connie figured it was something flirty. “Gimme a sec.” She heard Lapis approach.

 

“You okay Con-Con?”

 

“I think so. It doesn't hurt or anything… so long as this gets fixed.” She gestured at her hearing aids. “2 out of 5 down now.” She joked.

 

“Once I got really sick and lost my sense of taste and smell for like a week.” Steven said. “That's uh… not the same though.”

 

“Can you see ok Pinky?”

 

“Oh yeah….whatever that was I think it only affects gems.”

 

“Alright… Connie, he's your seeing-eye-Steven. I guess I'm helping Dot build a gizmo. OJ's off somewhere with Biz, so you two are on your own.” Connie assumed Lapis winked as she felt a very slight temperature rise from her boyfriend. Maybe she was imagining it, but her remaining senses seemed extra sensitive at the moment. The warmth of his hand in hers… the potent aroma of that shampoo she loved...

 

“Oof!”

 

“Did you just walk into a wall?” Lapis called across the room.

 

“... no…” came a muted reply.

 

“Aight, c'mon.” Lapis walked off towards her. “Guess you need a seeing-eye-Lapis…” There was a faint grumbling before the temple door opened and closed.

* * *

“Are you ok?” Steven asked.

 

“I think so… I mean… I was really scared that first few minutes until Peridot said she could fix it.” Connie told him.

 

“And you're not nervous that maybe she can't fix it?” He could see right through her.

 

“Since when did you become the mind reader here?” She admitted. “It's not that I don't believe in her… it's just scary…” Steven's hand tightened around hers. “But I'm glad you're ok.”

 

“Shame it messed up our date.”

 

“Aha- darn it.” Connie remembered. They were gonna go to a movie that evening.

 

“It's ok though! I've got an idea.” She felt Steven rummage for his phone.

 

“Can you check mine for me? I wanna make sure I'm not missing texts from Dad or anything.”

 

“Ok. Do you want me to let him know what happ-”

 

“Noooooo…”

* * *

She awoke to a kiss on her forehead. She wasn't sure when or how she dozed off; the last thing she recalled was Steven stepping out onto the porch after saying he'd be right back. She'd also been covered with a soft fleece blanket at some point. As Steven withdrew, the scent of his hair gave way to the scent of pizza. Also, a candle? Incense? She wasn't sure but it was nice.

 

“Hello Sleeping Beauty.” She heard and felt herself blush. Steven moved from leaning over her to sitting upright next to her.

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“Only about an hour.” Steven told her. “But that gave me the time to set this up!” He paused as if gesturing. “I got your favorite pizza. And in lieu of a film…” He paused for a moment, before organ music started to play. “I found this podcast that is like old radio shows, so we could listen together!” The organ gave way to a dramatic narration.

 

“It's time to set your radio dials to spooky. Lock your doors; bolt your windows, and prepare yourself for mysterious suspense…”

 

“Steven…” Connie said, and as expected the narrator was paused as he waited for her to continue. “Thank you. This is really sweet. I just wanted you to know. You didn't have to do all this though, we could have just…”

 

“But I wanted to.” He grasped her hand. There was an awkward pause.

 

“So… I would kiss you right now but I can't really aim…”

 

“Ah of course.” Steven responded, then initiated.

* * *

 

After eating, Connie leaned on Steven as they listened to the Podcast. She had been expecting something spooky based on the opening narration, but was surprised to find it more of a romantic comedy. There was paranormal situations, but the main characters were an unflappable couple who continued to flirt in the face of horror. Both she and Steven had several laughing fits, especially Connie when a fourth wall break struck her funny bone.

By the time the hour was over, her head lay on Steven's lap. He stroked her hair as the characters wrapped up with a romantic musical duet.

 

“That was fun.”

 

“There's more episodes.”

 

“Maybe another time.”

 

“I wonder how Miss Peridot and Lapis are doing.” Steven said.

 

“I hope they fix it soon.” Connie said. “You've been So cute today and I don't get to see it.” She was certain he blushed at that.

 

“We could make this a regular thing. Just… being close like this.” Steven said. “Going fancy places is nice but… I really liked this.”

 

“Me too.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“So… it's almost ten.” Steven told her.

 

“Do you need to get home?”

 

“It's Saturday… so not really… if I let Mom and Dad know you can't see and need help they would probably let me…”

 

“I'd like that.”

* * *

Inside Peridot's room, Lapis was quite pleased with herself and laughing as she phased her normal clothing back on. The green gem was a deeper shade of green and flabbergasted.

 

“I still can't believe you!!” Peridot yelled at Lapis.

 

“What part of that was out of character for me?”

 

“Eight hours of me blind, we get the device working, and what's the first thing mine eyes should see…”

 

“To be honest, they were gone for a few hours before you could see. You just didn't notice. Even when we were working together so closely…” She said teasingly. Peridot cleared her throat.

 

“Be that as it may… your timing was inappropriate. With Connie relying on us to restore her sight.”

 

“She's fine. You said it was just like your yellow cable coming unplugged, right?”

 

“Yes. There are no long term ill effects thank goodness.”

 

“Alright then, let's go fix Con-Con. And maybe after it will be… better timing…” She walked her fingers on Peridot's shoulder.

* * *

 

Peridot was scandalized. Lapis clapped her hand around Peridot's mouth as she grinned.

 

Connie and Steven lay above the covers in Connie's bed, cuddling in their sleep. Both had immensely satisfied smiles.

 

“C'mon Peri… we'll zap her sight back in the morning.”

 

“But…” she protested, but muffled.

 

“Let them have this.” She pulled Peridot's phone out and snapped a picture of the pair. “And let me have this.”

 

“Fine.” Peridot whispered, and Lapis let go of her. As Lapis tiptoed down the stairs, Peridot stared at Connie. She knew that as Connie grew up, that something like this was inevitable. When Lapis had told her they were officially “dating”, it hadn't quite set in. But here it was. And there were a lot of feelings to unpack about it.

 

As she returned to her room Lapis followed her in.

 

“So Dot… why did you have me put a reverse switch on this?” She held the sight-restoring raygun.

 

“I thought it would make a useful tactical weapon against homeworld gems.”

 

“Makes sense. But I thought of another use for it.”

 

“What's that?”

 

Lapis whispered in her ear, causing her to blush an extra dark green.

 

“Well… would you be up for that?” Lapis pointed the ray at herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Might follow this up with a NSFW Lapidot fic someday.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> Also, I wanted to link the show they listened to, but turns out it's been taken offline. For the curious it was "The Thrilling Adventure Hour" : A Beyond Belief Valentine's Day.


End file.
